Sunburn
by Miss.PJO
Summary: Nico never liked the sun. A oneshot. Solangelo. Fluff. Do you seriously think I'm Rick? No.


Nico never liked the sun.

All it did was snatch away the snowy colour of his skin and leave him with a nasty sunburn.

Yet here he was; sitting on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, with his legs brought up to his chest with his head resting on his knees.

Percy and Annabeth were in New Rome, like they had said they would. Frank was busy with his Praetor role, and Hazel had followed him back home. Jason was hanging out with Piper, so they were unable to chat. Tyson had insisted that he clean his cabin for him, and he didn't want to be around to hear the Cyclops' childish talking and a harpy randomly spouting book quotes. And Nico didn't even want to know what Leo was doing, but he guessed he was doing something similar to nurturing his red cheek.

**(SPOILER UP AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ B.O.O.)**

The memory faintly lingered in his head. A bronze dragon flying into camp, atop it a hollering Leo Valdez, back from the apparent dead, along with whom he guessed was Calypso behind him. He had yelled something like: "Leo McShizzle Valdez is back, baby! And he's accompanied by a smoking-hot lady!" And the moment he had hopped off Feastus, Piper had marched up and slapped him sharply across the face, then precided to scold him about convincing everyone he had died.

He let out a small snort, before coming to the problem at hand.

He was fed up. Fed up with himself and his feelings.

Fed up at Will Solace.

Lately he was the topic of Nico's thoughts, against his own will. He hated himself because of it. Hated himself for the faint tide of red that would wash over his cheeks when he thought too deeply about it. Jason would sometimes ask about it.

"Sunburn," he would tell him, but Jason didn't buy it.

When Nico looked at it closely, he realised something.

In a way, Will Solace was like the sun, apart from his heritage. Whenever the sun appeared, Nico felt uncomfortable and slightly irritated. He wanted it to disperse from his view and leave him in peace. Then, the very second he warmed up to it, it was gone, instead separated from him by a large cloud or storm.

He also hated both of them, too.

He hated the way he was so friendly and carefree. The fact that he could say something serious, but so causally, so _easily_, aggravated him. The way he was convinced that he was Nico's _friend_, his friend! The idea appalled him. No one was his friend, if anything, the only exception was Jason and maybe a few others aboard the _Argo II _crew.

Pfft. Fancy that.

Nico could imagine that thug Cupid's face right now, laughing at him, mocking him.

_Look what we have here! Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, has fallen into Love's Trap, again!_

He growled at the mere thought.

He blamed Will Solace. He blamed that stupid cheery grin of his.

A voice fell over him, a velvety voice that sounded like a harp being gracefully played. "The horizon didn't do anything to you, so I don't get why you're glaring at it." "Get lost, Solace." He growled back.

Will ignored his intentions and instead settled down next to him on the sand. Nico felt his hands curl into fists, almost as if it was a natural reflex to get angry at anyone who tried to get close to him. He hated himself for that, but he was someone who didn't change their lifestyle easily. He wasn't flexible like that.

"You have to stop acting so gloomy." Will said. Nico tilted his head towards him. "I'm the son of _Hades_. What do you expect me to do? Dance around with flowers in my hair and be Mr Positive?" "Well, first, you have to lose the foul attitude," and Nico scoffed, because there was no way Will Solace was going to order him around. "And maybe you should try to... I don't know? Enjoy yourself?!"

_Gods of Olympus,_ Nico thought, _Will is as stubborn as Percy._

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you're lucky I even stayed here." He said, picking at his jeans. Will's eyes filled with hurt. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" His voice was barely a whisper, like he was afraid of the answer.

"No one wants me to be here, okay? Just face it, Will. Everyone becomes skittish whenever I walk near them. This camp would be better off without me here to ruin it."

It was now Will's turn to clench his fists. "I don't know how many times you've said that, but every time you have you've been wrong. Nobody doesn't want you. Camp was looking forward to your arrival. And you know why everyone is so skittish around you? Why they don't talk to you? They're scared that if they try, you'll just shut them out, like you did to everyone else." Will's expression was fierce, and his tone of voice sounded like he would slap anyone who disagreed with him.

Nico turned away to hide his flushed face. "You're just saying that." "I'm not lying, Nico. People missed you. I-I.. _I_ missed you." Nico felt his eyes widen and his cheeks dye themselves a rosy red. He kept his gaze fixated on the sand. The sand was almost the same shade as Will's hair, he noticed.

_You sound like a lovesick fool,_ he told himself.

He drew patterns in the shore. "And what am I supposed to do? Run into camp and give free hugs?" Will sighed. "I'm not telling you to rush yourself. Take your time. Slowly start talking to people. It'll all come out fine in the end."

"I guess I see where you're coming from." Will suddenly grinned so widely he could've convinced someone he'd won the lottery. "That's great!" He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it to stop himself. His sky blue eyes dropped to the ground.

"I-I could help you." He mumbled quietly. "How?" Nico asked. Will's whole face turned red as he looked up hesitantly. His eyes locking onto his own made him flustered.

"This."

It all happened so quickly that Nico had a hard time comprehending it. The only thing he could focus on was Will's lips moving with his own and the hand that was buried into his dark hair.

Will kissing him brought back his fondest memories, memories filled with sunshine and laughter. Him and Bianca having ice cream as kids, the treat melting and mixing onto his fingers. He never wanted it to end.

Will pulled away and grinned at him. "Did that help?" Nico didn't trust his words and could only faintly nod. His face was so hot you could fry an egg on it and he hoped it wasn't sunburn. Will chuckled, a sound that seemed lovely enough to belong in an orchestra.

"I'll see you later, Death Boy," and Nico blushed at the nickname. And with one last kiss Will was sprinting away with a cheeky grin on his face. But before he had completely vanished he called out.

"And none of that underworld stuff. Doctor's orders."

And then he was gone.

Nico wished he had followed Piper's advice on wearing sunscreen, because now he probably _did_ have sunburn.

But deep down, he didn't really mind.

And he definitely didn't regret going to the beach today.

Nico decided he liked the sun.

**WOOOOO! I can't remember when I exactly got this idea. I was just like: "Nico never liked the sun." Hmmm. Then I got this Percico oneshot idea. My train of thought is strange. And I JUST realised something. THIS IS THE FIRST KISS IN MY FANFICS! And it goes to Solangelo! *cue half-hearted cheering* Yeah... **

**So leave your thoughts on the story! And I'm not sure if you read the note on "The Feeling's Mutual", but if you didn't, I said you could leave a fluffy oneshot idea. Preferably a couple thingy. I might write it and mention you in the summary, but only if the plot makes sense and I like it. And it obviously has to be PJO. But anyway,**

**Churros!**


End file.
